dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Magic (Origins)
} |name = Blood Magic |type = Blood Mage |icon = Spell-BloodMagic Icon.png |image = Casting_Blood_Magic.jpg |px = 270px |description = For as long as this mode is active, the caster sacrifices health to power spells instead of expending mana, but effects that heal the blood mage are much less effective than normal. |effect type = Sustained |range = Personal |fatigue = 5% |cooldown = 10s }} Blood Magic is a mage spell from the Blood Mage specialization in Dragon Age: Origins. Information * Healing effect modified by . * The cost of a spell is 20% lower than the cost. * Conjuration time: 1s. Notes * Arcane Warrior spellcasting: The spell can be cast with your weapon(s) drawn. * Equipping any one of the following items: Blood Ring, Robes of Avernus, Blood Promise, or Sash of Forbidden Secrets, provides the "Improves Blood Magic" effect, which lowers health costs by 25%, resulting in health costs at 60% of original mana costs. This effect does not stack with itself. **Example: if a spell costs 40 mana (including the increased fatigue caused by Blood Magic), then with Blood Magic active the cost is 32 health, and with the Blood Ring equipped it is 24 health (40 * 0.8 * 0.75). * The following factors are unaffected by healing effect penalty when Blood Magic is active: Blood Sacrifice, health regeneration (from Regeneration and items) and Replenishment. * Blood Magic must be active to cast Blood Sacrifice, Blood Wound and Blood Control. * If Blood Magic is deactivated while the caster is using Blood Control, the control is immediately cancelled. * Blood Magic will deactivate automatically when combat ends, when plot events are triggered, after closing any menu (map, inventory, etc.), if activated out of combat or while a save is being done. * If the caster's remaining health is lower than the cost of a spell, casting that spell will kill the caster (or knock them unconscious, rather) when the casting animation is finished (and the spell will not work). Even if the caster is healed during this casting animation, as long as the health cost has already been deducted, they will still go down. * Self-inflicted damage caused by spellcasting when Blood Magic is active is counted as friendly fire damage. In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, since all friendly fire damage on imported characters from Origins is halved (not applicable to newly created Warden-Commanders), the efficiency of Blood Magic doubles in the meantime. Tips Counter-intuitively, Blood Magic works well with healing spells if used carefully. Cast a few spells with mana, then switch to Blood Magic and continue casting until health is low. Then switch off Blood Magic and use mana to heal and cast spells until Blood Magic is available again. Rejuvenate and Mass Rejuvenation help speed up mana recovery while Blood Magic is in use. Heal and Regeneration turn a small amount of mana into a lot of health, and are improved by Spellpower, so this can in effect double the mana pool. This process of resource-management is made much easier by having a second mage specializing in healing spells. Furthermore, there is a small time frame once a healing spell is cast and the healing is actually applied. Therefore it is possible to cast the healing spell with Blood Magic active, then turn Blood Magic off to get the full heal. See also * Ability mechanics Category:Dragon Age: Origins spells